


Max's Way

by gampcamp



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Watersports, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gampcamp/pseuds/gampcamp
Summary: The only way David can convince Max to do the Adventure Camp activity is if he works with him and if they do it Max's way. Does not end well for David.





	Max's Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Maxvid fanfic. I specifically chose not to mention Max's age so that the reader can interpret it any way they want to. I do not condone any of the actions portrayed in this fic.  
> ***This is strictly an 18+ fic. Do not read if you are under 18***

“Come on slowpokes, we just started!” A chorus of groans erupted as Nikki led the group through the forest. All the campers knew this day was coming, the day of Adventure Camp. Max couldn’t help but snort at his friend. “What does Nikki find so fun about trudging through the forest anyways? There’s no adventure here, just trees and lots of animal shit.” Neil had to side-step to avoid stepping in a molding pile of bear crap.

The lengthier boy looked towards Nikki and shook his head. “No idea.” Neil gave a sudden twitch before itching his arm furiously. “Ugh, dammit! I hate these bugs! I hate nature! This sucks.”  
David scanned the group of children before settling his eyes on Max and Neil. He pulled his water bottle away from his lips and called out, “Neil! Do you need more bug spray?” Neil frantically swatted at the mosquito buzzing around him. David assumed the two boys didn’t hear him from the front of the group and trotted back to them. “Let’s douse you again. Don’t need you boys getting any more bug bites; we just started our hike!” David started fishing through his back pack for his spray as Max rolled his eyes. “How about instead of giving us more bug spray, you just take us all back to camp? That way none of us would get bitten, and we wouldn’t have to endure this hike.” David frowned at this statement. God, Max hated it when David made that stupid face.

“I don’t appreciate that attitude Max. When you have a sour outlook on new experiences, you might forget that other people are actually excited to be a part of it!” David passed Neil his can of bug spray, who wasted no time in applying the spray.

Dolph looked over his shoulder at David. “Actually, I think the only people who are enjoying this experience are you and Nikki.” Max grinned as he watched David’s face drop a bit. It was good seeing David disappointed. “Yeah David, why don’t you make everyone happy and just turn us around?” Neil, Dolph, and a few other campers chimed in with a whiny, “yeah” that made David sigh. “What could be more fun than seeing one of your friends so happy?” David’s frown quickly turned back into a smile as he gestured to Nikki, who was sniffing the trees to track down some wild animals.

Max smirked. “Oh I don’t know, anything other than walking aimlessly through a shitty forest?” David almost choked on his water. He coughed a little as he furrowed his brow. “Max! Language please. And I’ll have you know this forest is full of fun things to explore and discover. Oh! Okay Nikki, stop up there.” David took back his can and started towards the front of the group.

Nikki ran ahead into a small clearing under the canopy of trees. The only things in the opening were a metal trashcan that was overflowing with trash, a shitty wooden bench that looked like it would fall apart if even a squirrel sat on it and an outhouse that was in about the same condition as the bench. Gwen came up from the tail-end of the group to stand beside David. “Alright, if any of you gotta use the toilet, I suggest you do so now.” Gwen looked just as thrilled as Max and the other campers to be on this “adventure”, but she had to come because David pleaded with her to help out. “When you’re all set to go, you guys are gonna pair up with a buddy and fill out these sheets.” Despite their protests, Gwen walked around and started passing out the sheets of paper and pencils to every camper.

Neil and Max both groaned loudly in unison. “I don’t want to do this.” Neil barked before Gwen shoved a paper and pencil into his and Max’s hands. “Me neither, but I’m still here. Go find a buddy.” The paper had boxes of varying sizes, instructing the kids to draw different things that they had found in the forest. Neil looked at Max, who growled, “Sorry Neil but hell no. I am not doing this stupid explorer’s guide shit.”

“Oh, come on! I don’t want to do this either, but it’s better than standing around getting eaten alive.” Just then, Neil was assaulted by Nikki who flung herself into him. “It’s okay Neil, we can be buddies!” Before Neil could get a reply out, Nikki was dragging him away into the bushed to fill out their papers. 

Max shoved the pencil into his hoodie pocket as his eyes shifted around the group as everyone began to reluctantly disperse with their buddies. He spotted the two councilors. David appeared to be spouting on about the paper with Gwen in between sips of his water bottle as Gwen listened with dwindling interest. Max couldn’t help but notice how rosy David’s cheeks and nose were getting; even with his bucket hat and sunscreen, it looked like the councilor was getting a sunburn. Good, Max thought to himself, that’s what that tree-fucker gets. 

As David was talking about the paper, Gwen shouted out, “Nerris, what are you doing to that woodpecker?” Gwen dashed off towards Nerris and Harrison, who appeared to be fighting over the bird for some sort of magic shenanigans. David watched on for a moment before looking around, his eyes landing on Max. Max silently cursed himself as David smiled ear to ear and sauntered over to him. “Max! Where’s your buddy?” “I’m not doing this stupid activity.” Max snorted, crumpling up his paper. David put on hand on his hip and shook his head. “You should at least try to have some fun today. I understand that this sort of thing might not be your idea of fun, but you need to stick it out like everyone else.”

A lightbulb went off inside of David’s head. “You know what, I think I can help you Max!” Oh no. “I think I can show you how much fun nature can be!” Oh hell no! “Fuck that!” Max hissed. “Nature’s boring. I am not doing this stupid paper.” He took the wadded up piece of paper and zinged it at David’s head. It hit him right in the middle of the fore head before falling dramatically to the ground. It took David a moment to responded. He blinked slowly before furrowing his brow. “That was not okay, Max.” He rubbed his forehead and sheathed his water bottle into the side pocket of his backpack before kneeling down and picking up the wad of paper.

“You should never throw things, no matter how aggravated you might be. You could really hurt someone!” He uncrumpled the paper. He smoothed it out over his clipboard. With that, he crouched down and looked at Max, eye level with the camper. “I don’t know why you’re so against participating today but I still insist you try to have a good time.” His eyes were such a nice shade of blue today. It made Max want to look away. It was a shame that the owner to those eyes was an annoying prick. David broke their eye contact to pull the now moderately flattened piece of paper out from his clipboard. He extended it towards Max. “Tell you what Max, if you fill out at least three of these boxes, you can sleep in tomorrow morning.” Tomorrow was another day of space camp, one of the shittiest days at camp. Sure Max wanted to see everyone make a fool of themselves by trying to help Space Kid but sleeping in did sound nice.  
The camper took a few seconds to mull it over before he swiped the paper from David. “Fine, I’ll play your game camp-man. But if we play it, we’re gonna play it my way.” A huge grin lit up David’s face. “Okay, sure! Thank you for complying Max. Oh, I just can’t wait to show you the joys of nature!” David stood back up to his full height. “I just need to use the restroom really quick and then we can start our search.” David strode over to the crumbling outhouse a few feet away.

He swung the door open only to be greeted with a loud buzzing sound. Hanging in the very center of the outhouse was a gigantic bee hive. David quickly closed the door of the out house and turned to face Max once again. “It seems that it’s occupied. That’s okay, I’ll just hold it until we get back to camp.” David cleared his throat a little and adjusted his hat. He turned on his heel and pulled a pen from his vest. That thing had pockets? “Alright buddy, let’s get to it!”

***

Another thirty minutes had gone by. At this point, most of the campers had turned their papers in to one of the councilors and has headed back to camp to have the rest of the day off. But Max and David were still trying to find one last creature for the third and final box.

At one point, Gwen met up with them. “Most of the campers are done with their papers. One of us should go back to camp and make sure no one sets the camp on fire again, so I’ll head back with them.” David didn’t protest all that much since him and Max were almost done anyways.

By now, Max had had enough. He was tired and felt like dying, but he was determined to sleep in tomorrow. So he trudged on with David in tow, looking high and low for one last thing to fill the box. “I swear to god, if I don’t find one more thing for my paper, I’m going to tear my fucking hair out.”

“Language.” Was the only retort David came up with. Thinking back on it now, David has been kind of quiet. Max stopped and looked at David from over his shoulder. “What’s wrong with you? You’re not talking my ear off like usual.” David looked down as the two stopped in their tracks. Now that Max was looking at him, he could see David’s lengthy legs were shaking a little. “Oh, it’s nothing. I just,” He sucked in a deep breath. “I-I’ve had to, uh, use the bathroom for a while now.” All day long, David made a point to keep his campers as well as himself hydrated in the heat. David might have gone a little over board though. Max raised a brow. “You could’ve pissed any time you wanted to, David. We’re in the middle of the forest.”

“No, see, I can’t do that.” David shook his head. He tugged at the bottom of his shirt a little. “It’s just, what if one of the other campers sees me and my, uhh, you know—”  
“You’re afraid one of us is going to see your dick?” David’s expression caused Max to laugh. “Listen, you heard Gwen. Almost everyone went back to camp. We’re probably some of the only people left out here, if not the only people left.” Max turned around fully now to face the councilor. “The only person who might see is me and neither of us want that.” Max smirked and walked a little closer to David. “Unless you want me to watch, you sicko.”

David’s cheeks lit up in a hard blush. “M-Max! That is not okay!” Max barked out a boisterous laugh as David curled his hands into fists and stomped past Max. “Oh come on Davey, I’m only joking!” Max followed close behind David as he continued. “If anything, I think you’d be the one who’d want to see my dick.” Max almost ran into David when he stopped so abruptly. “You need to stop talking like that.” David didn’t turn around, but Max could hear the frustration in David’s voice.

Max rolled his eyes. “Why? Because you’re afraid of other campers hearing me?” With a side-step, Max stepped in front of David. He stared up at David, who was visibly flustered. “Or because I’m right?” David started to step backwards, but that was exactly what Max wanted. “Max, stop pl-please!” David backed himself right into the trunk of a tree and Max followed suit. The camper made sure not to leave more than a few inches between them.

Max stared up at David when a sudden realization hit him. David wasn’t denying anything he was saying. “Woah, hold up. Are you serious?” Max watched as David trembled in front of him. David couldn’t say anything, even when Max looked down and noticed the small tent forming in the front of the councilor’s pants. “You’re fucking kidding me! Oh my god, you’re sick!” Despite Max’s degrading remarks, he couldn’t help but feel his heart beat start to accelerate again.

David swallowed hard before daring to look down at Max. “W-we should just go back to camp.” He tried to reason with the camper, but Max was having none of it. This was gold! “Oh no, you can’t get away that easily.” Max reached out, hesitantly at first, before placing a hand against the front of David’s crotch. David let out a gasp. His bigger hand grabbed onto Max’s and tried to pry it away from him. “M-max, no,” Unfortunately for David, Max was insistent. David’s hand on top of his own only made Max press down harder onto the tent in David’s shorts. Max felt his mouth growing dry, he was actually grabbing someone else’s dick; he was grabbing David’s dick. 

Sure, Max had felt a dick before; he has one of his own. He just never felt one so big before. It almost intimidated him. Almost. He snapped himself back to reality and shot a perverse look up to David. “Does this turn you on? Having a camper touch you? Or maybe the thought of pissing on one?” David could only muster a whimper. “Disgusting.” Max drew in a breath. Despite how anxious he was beginning to feel, he mustered up his courage and started to undo David’s belt buckle.

David’s eyes grew wide. He started to push Max’s hands away again, this time also trying to remove himself from the tree. “Stop, no, this isn’t okay.” He pleaded. Max could feel a soft fluttering feeling in his stomach; he didn’t want to stop. He reached up, grabbed David’s stupid yellow bandana, and tugged the taller man down to his height. “Shut the fuck up.” The camper forced his voice as low as he could. By the expression on David’s face, it was obvious that the change in tone was affecting him. “You said we would do things my way today. You can’t go back on that promise now.” The sensation of Max’s hot breath against his face made David’s hips twitch instinctively. 

David opened his mouth to correct Max, “You know this is not what I meant.” Unexpectedly to the both of them, Max raised his hand and sharply struck David’s cheek. A quick, “smack” resounded from the impact. “Don’t push me more than you already have, camp-man. Just stand back and let this happen.” Max’s voice went from dripping with venom to a soft purr. The gangly man didn’t respond. Instead, his watery eyes turned to look away from Max and his grip on the other’s hand softened. With a chuckle of approval, Max slowly released his hold on David’s bandana and gave his cheek a few pats. “That’s right, good boy.”

Soon enough, Max had David’s shorts pulled down to his knees; the only thing that held the semi-hard penis was a thin pair of tighty-whities. Poor David, he couldn’t even look at the sight below. While silently pleading to not get caught by another one of the campers, he anxiously dug his fingers into the bark of the tree he was leaning against. He felt the cool tips of Max’s fingertips hooking around the waistline of his underwear and closed his eyes tightly; he knew what was coming next.

Max jerked down the article of clothing. The camper let out a whistle in approval. “Well golly, Davey, I had no idea you were so hung.” No matter how cool he tried to play it, Max felt like his heart was going to hammer out of his chest at any moment. He never expected that another person could have this sort of effect on his body- especially another man! Testing the waters, Max ran his index finger down the length of the erection. David grunted in response, trying his damned best not to move his hips into the touch. 

With his significantly smaller hands wrapping around the others penis as best as they could, Max got to his knees. “Hey,” David reluctantly opened his eyes and looked down at the voice that was calling for his attention. The camper was smiling in a deceivingly innocent manner with David’s dick too fucking close to his mouth. “go ahead.” David felt his heart sink. “Piss for me.”  
David licked his dry lips. Before he could say anything, Max shot him a glare. How could he still manage to be so intimidating when he was on his knees like that? “If you don’t do it yourself, I’ll make you do it.” Thoughts of what Max might do to him if he didn’t will himself to pee corrupted David’s thought process. Yes, he had to piss but he wasn’t sure if he could do it now with all of this pressure put on him. However, he didn’t have much of a choice. “O-okay.” David croaked. He closed his eyes again and tilted his head back. He took a few deep, shaky breaths to try and calm himself. Relax, David thought, you need to relax. It took a few tries to relax enough to pee; just when he thought he was about to, he would tense from a sudden noise or from his panicky thoughts. Eventually though, he was successful. A slow even stream of urine began to leak from the slit of David’s dick. David let out a low sigh; what a relief.

David rolled his head to the side and opened his eyes. His eyes rested themselves on Max, a stream of piss trickling down his face, neck, and onto his hoodie and jeans. Under the yellow stream of piss, Max was breaking. His face looked as agitated as ever, but his cheeks were stained with a heavenly blush. And if the bulge in the front of his jeans indicated anything, it would seem that Max was enjoying this just as much as David was. But what David couldn’t tell from Max’s outward appearance was the Max wasn’t enjoying this situation; oh no, Max was living for this.  
After an agonizingly long minute or so, David’s stream of piss began to slow. Green eyes looked up from below David’s belt and into blue eyes. Despite his obvious heavy breathing, Max gave a confident smirk. “All done?” David, eyes half lidded and dick twitching just slightly, nodded. Max just looked so delicious like this. “Good boy.” Max shifted his gaze back down to David’s erection. He licked lips and, without warning, grazed his tongue across the slit of David’s urethra. 

David’s hips gave a hard jerk in response, nuzzling into the camper’s unexperienced tongue despite David’s best efforts to stand still. David bit down on his lip. No matter how disgusted he was with himself, he couldn’t pull his gaze away from the tasteful view.  
The response Max elicited from David only encouraged his outrageous behavior. After the first lick, Max found it marginally easier to push himself further. Without breaking eye-contact with David, the camper took the head of his cock into his mouth. David couldn’t begin to describe what he was feeling. David wasn’t a virgin; Bonquisha took his v-card early on in their relationship. However, there was just so many things wrong with this entire fucking situation. The taboo of pissing on another person and, even worse, having that person be one of your campers, someone you are responsible to care after, admittedly made the sexual thrill all the better. 

Max only went further from there. He decided to put one of his hands to use and started to stroke David’s throbbing dick agonizingly slowly. His tongue busied itself with lapping at the pink head, making sure to explore every ridge and curve. His other hand rubbed at his own painfully hard erection through his pants. David might be an annoying fuck, but since day one Max wanted nothing more than to have his way with this camp-man. And now, he had finally reached that goal. 

The two kept on like this for quite some time. Eventually, David could feel the feathery sensation in his gut start to build up. At this point, he had finally gave up on having any self-respect. He couldn’t help but groan every time Max’s teeth accidentally scraped his cock. David started to pant as he felt the pressure building even further. “Oh—ohhh M-M-Max..” David whined, clutching the hat on top of his head. But David didn’t warn Max soon enough. Max never saw it coming; that is, David cumming. Inside of the camper’s mouth and down the back of his throat.

All at once, Max’s eyes grew as wide as saucers and he pulled back as quickly as he could. He sat there with cum dribbling out of his mouth and soaking into his hoodie and pants along with the piss. The camper gagged hard in between his attempts to spit out the entirety of the semen.

Once he caught his breath and rode out the remainder of his orgasm, the guilt bombarded David. He sunk down the trunk of the tree, soon sitting with his knees to his chest in front of his seducer. He pulled the hat from his head and gripped it tightly in his hands. “Oh no, ohh no…” He mumbled to himself as his eyes dropped.

“David, what the fuck! NOT cool, man!” Max hissed once he got most of the cum out of his mouth. He went to glare at David but saw the shameful man curled up in front of him and he couldn’t help but feel bad for pitiful Davey. Growing up in such an emotionally cut-off family, Max was never sure how he should feel or react in these situations. After mulling it over for a minute, he got to his feet. “Stop crying, it’s fine.” 

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, not getting a response from the councilor. He was planning on making David suck him off too like the little bitch he was, but this situation was killing his mood. “Ughh, David, come on.” Max reached out and lightly placed a hand on David’s head. David lifted his hollow eyes. “This…. Th-that was—this is so wrong.” Max pinched the bridge of his nose. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I was the one who pushed you, you’re fine. Now let’s get back to camp. I’m soaked in your piss and this breeze isn’t making me feel any more comfortable.” It took a moment, but eventually David got to his feet and tucked himself back into his pants.

The two walked back to camp after that. They were cautious as to make sure no one saw the total wreck that Max was at the time. David took it upon himself to grab Max a clean change of clothes while he got in the shower; luckily for the both of them, Nikki and Neil were eating dinner so no one was in the tent to question why David was grabbing Max’s clothes for him. Neither of the men talked about what happened for the rest of the night. The next day, Max wasn’t the only one who got to sleep in. After the day he had, David needed some well-deserved rest.


End file.
